onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Poison
}} Poison is a general term that refers to chemicals that are harmful to organic lifeforms. Poison can come in different forms and phases, and it can have various effects on the victims, depending on its composition. This can range from paralysis to death. Poison can be either created by human chemistry, or secreted naturally from animals or plants as a defense mechanism. Antidotes Although poison can be harmful to the body, some of them have a counteracting agent, known as an . They can defuse the poison within the body, saving the victims from death or other harmful effects. However, some poisons may not have an antidote, or some antidotes may be difficult and time-consuming to create. Other Treatments Outside of antidotes, there are other forms of treatment which can allow a person who has been poisoned to survive. However, these treatments are rare, being tied to unique abilities. They include Ivankov's Devil Fruit-based hormone treatments, and Vinsmoke Reiju's ability to absorb and suck out poisons. Through the use of her Shibo Shibo no Mi, Charlotte Smoothie can also wring liquids, including poisons, out of human bodies. Poison in One Piece In the series, there are several characters who use poison to fight. They gain a huge advantage in battle, as their opponents are weakened by the toxins and it is not difficult for one to be poisoned (as opposed to a swordsman who can block sword slashes, or someone like Monkey D. Luffy who takes little damage from blunt attacks like punches), which gives the users more opportunities to strike. Monkey D. Luffy has developed an extremely high resistance (if not quasi-immunity) to most poison. Primarily due to his near-death experience against Magellan's poisonous Devil Fruit, he started producing antitoxins (antibodies) to combat future poisons and foreign toxins without noticing. Vinsmoke Reiju, whose epithet is , is immune to poison and can even consume it as a form of nourishment. She described the Armored Stonefish toxin as a delicacy, after absorbing a quantity of the poison sufficient to kill a giant. Certain Devil Fruit users gain immunities from poisons due their respective powers being affiliated with poison, such as Magellan and Caesar Clown (Poisonous Gas). In Magellan's case however, he is still affected by diarrhea after consuming too much poison. Poison-Weapon Users * Don Krieg uses the Deadly Poison Gas Bomb: MH5, which is a poison-gas grenade launcher that creates a large cloud poison, usually lethal to those who breathe it. Krieg claimed that the MH5 is strong enough to annihilate an entire village. Krieg and his men are given gas masks to protect themselves from it. The only known antidote is contained within the gas masks as stated by Zeff. He instead uses poisonous suction cups in the 4kids Entertainment dub instead of spears. * Nami, during her eight years of servitude under the Arlong Pirates, she tried many times to kill Arlong, which included attempting to poison him. * Crocodile uses a golden-alloy hook with a hidden hook inside that contains scorpion venom. The poison appears to be acidic in large quantities and is concentrated enough to dissolve rocks. Upon being afflicted by the poison, the victim would be paralyzed and would eventually die from cardiac arrest. Nico Robin was carrying a bottle of antidote for this poison. * Wanze uses a giant knife covered in a one-hit sure kill deadly poison in his Ramen Kenpo's final technique: Noodle-Cutting Poisonous Kitchen-Knife. * The unnamed pirate crew that massacred the Rumbar Pirates coated their weapons with poison to give themselves an edge in battle. As the Rumbar Pirates' doctor was killed in battle, the crew had no means of saving themselves from death. * Duval uses a harpoon gun with the ammunition being coated with scorpion poison. The poison will kill the victim within three minutes. * The New Fishman Pirates' Hyper Toxic Squadron used poison-based weapons. The poison contained in their weapons is very strong, as just one prick is enough to kill a person instantly. * Hyouzou a blue-ringed octopus merman who can inject deadly venom into opponents and coat his swords with it. * Yeti Cool Brothers uses bullets containing the sleeping gas KYP and other types of poison. * Caesar Clown developed various poison gas weapons: a weapon of mass destruction out of H2S, and compressed it into a giant mass of slime, called Smiley, and a weapon of mass destruction called Koro that will leave the poisoned victims a window of 48 hours before it becomes untreatable. * Gladius uses poison on the tip of his hair, turning them into poisonous needles when used alongside his ability. * Vinsmoke Reiju uses poison in combat, usually by secreting it and injecting it into opponents as she makes physical contact. Devil Fruit Based Poisons There are certain Devil Fruit powers that can grant its eaters the ability to create poison. * Boa Marigold: eater of the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra, which allows her to transform into a King Cobra, and allows her to spit venom at her opponents. * Magellan: eater of the Doku Doku no Mi, this grants him the ability to create various types of poison, as well as makes him immune to all forms of poison. Each of them have their various effects. Alone, these poisons seem to have an antidote all their own, but if accumulated, curing them could prove difficult, if not impossible. :* Hydra: a semi-corrosive liquid poison that causes lethal nerve paralysis until the victim dies after 24-hours of pain. The liquid can also be launched in bubbles known as "Poison Blowfish". Fire seems to somewhat neutralize it, while wax and stone are resistant to it. :* Chloro Ball: a bubble that releases a tear gas poison and immobilizes the victims through severe sneezing. Guards of Impel Down wear gas masks to protect themselves from this. :* Poison Cloud: a widespread poisonous cloud that slowly robs the victims of their vision, hearing, and strength. Guards of Impel Down wear gas masks to protect themselves from this. :* Kinjite: Magellan's ultimate poison, it spreads like a disease upon contact with anything, even inorganic materials like wax and rocks. It causes the victims to die instantly once the poison spreads completely through the infected body. It is capable of destroying all of Impel Down. * Caesar Clown: eater of the Gasu Gasu no Mi, which allows him to create, control, and transform into gas at will. His gas is shown to exhibit poisonous qualities. Anime Only * Wapol: In the ninth movie, Wapol ate his brother Musshuru, who was an eater of the Noko Noko no Mi with his Devil Fruit ability, thus he was also able to create poisonous spores like his brother. * Musshuru: a movie-exclusive character from the ninth movie, eater of the Noko Noko no Mi, which allows him to control and generate poisonous mushroom spores. These spores can be lethal enough to destroy the entire Drum Island, but they are instantly destroyed when they come into contact with fire. An antidote was used by Nico Robin on Monkey D. Luffy. Natural * Amber Lead: a white-colored ore, native to Flevance, that leaves behind trace amounts of poison in individuals exposed to it, which will build up from extended exposure and be passed onto the next generation as birth defects, shortening lifespans of future generations until the bloodlines reach extinction at young age. * Amiudake: a very poisonous mushroom that will kill anyone who eats it in one hour. * Desert Strawberry: a poisonous spider that strongly resembles a strawberry, killing anyone who eats it after a few hours, and spreads its toxin after, poisoning anyone in the vicinity. * Giant Python: a gigantic snake that releases very corrosive venom. * Yuda: ferocious and poisonous sea serpents that even Sea Kings do not dare attack. * Puzzle Scorpions: very poisonous scorpions that can combine into gigantic centipedes. * A giant jellyfish in the underworld of the sea, which killed a giant fish that ate it. * Armored Stonefish: a giant fish whose skin is extremely poisonous, enough to instantly kill those who consume them in normal circumstances, even a giant. Even Luffy's built up resistance could not stand up to the venom, only preventing him from dying immediately, and his condition worsened in a short time span, as none of the antidote aboard of his ship worked. Reiju, however, considered this toxin as a delicacy, and ate it without consequences. Anime-Only * Agehaguera: a giant butterfly that releases toxic pollen when it flaps its wings. * Daft Green: a species of tree that releases deadly spores. References External Links * Poison – Wikipedia article about poison. * Antidote – Wikipedia article about antidotes, the cure of poisons. * Mithridatism – Wikipedia article about the body developing immunity after surviving from poison. Site Navigation pl:Trucizna Category:Arsenal Category:Chemicals